Zack Underwood
Zack Underwood là đứa trẻ mới chuyển đến Danville và là bạn của Milo Murphy và Melissa Chase. Lần đầu cậu có vẻ không hiểu gì về Milo, Zack sau đó đã trở thành bạn của cậu và quen việc xung quanh Milo có những vận xui. Cậu đã sẵn sàng để tham gia những cuộc phiêu lưu với Milo mà không khiến mình bị thương. Tính cách Dù cậu có vẻ không thích gì cuộc sống của Milo, cậu sau đó đã đi đến trường cùng Milo để thay đổi cuộc sống của những đứa trẻ khác mà mình có, và cậu thấy rằng những cuộc phiêu lưu khá là thú vị. Zack cũng mang trong mình "cái tôi" của những cậu bé thiếu niên, thể hiện ở lần đầu cậu trò chuyện với Milo. ("Going the Extra Milo"). Cậu cũng muốn mình cũng phải an toàn, khi nhóm của cậu hoàn thành xong đơn vị giữ trứng, sau nhiều lần thất bại. Cậu không để Milo đến gần đơn vị giữ trứng để khiến cho nó an toàn ("Sunny Side Up"). Dù thường xuyên ở bên cạnh Milo, Zack luôn là người cẩn trọng nhất trong nhóm, và đôi khi có vẻ sợ hãi những điều xui xẻo của định luật Murphy. Cậu đôi lúc cũng có hơi cộc tính và thẳng thắn. Cậu không thích thú mấy những trò đùa của Milo hay Melissa, chẳng hạn như khi Melissa gọi việc đi tìm bác lao công bí ẩn trong trường là "chuyến phiêu lưu." ("The Math Book") Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ Zack có làn da màu nâu và mái tóc đen, nhưng mặc một cái áo màu bồ công anh cùng với áo thun tay dài màu trắng ở trong, một cái quần màu xám, và mang giày màu xanh và trắng. Mối quan hệ Milo Murphy thumb|270px|Zack và Milo. Milo là người bạn đầu tiên mà Zack gặp gỡ khi mới chuyển đến. Khi lần đầu Milo gặp Zack, ngay ngày đầu tiên đến trường, Milo đã cho thấy mình rất quan tâm với người bạn mới của mình, dù Zack có vẻ khó hiểu trước sự xa lánh của bạn bè trong lớp. Ban đầu thì Zack không thể chịu được cuộc sống của Milo, nhưng sau đó cậu đã chấp nhận và vui vẻ với cuộc sống của Milo hơn. ("Going the Extra Milo") Zack trong vài tình huống chính là người lo sợ và hoảng hốt hơn, nhưng Milo luôn tươi cười ở bên. Chẳng hạn như Milo vui vẻ kể chuyện về sự cố lạc đà, mặc cho Zack hơi hoảng sợ và hơi tỏ vẻ muốn cho qua câu chuyện. Nhưng qua vài lần đi với Milo và được cậu truyền cảm hứng, Zack đã có thể quen dần với định luật Murphy, xem nó như là một cuộc hành trình thú vị. ("The Llama Incident", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" Melissa Chase thumb|270px|Zack và Melissa đùa nhau. Qua Milo, Zack có thể quen biết thêm một người bạn thân khác của cậu chính là Melissa. Zack đối xử thân thiện với cô, dù trong vài trường hợp, cậu hơi thẳng thắn và Melissa tỏ ra không mấy hài lòng về tính nết đó. Zack cũng hơi khó chịu với cô khi không biết nhiều điều về Milo bằng Melissa. Cả hai đều là bạn của Milo và cùng cố gắng tương trợ nhau để có thể giúp đỡ cậu đối mặt với định luật Murphy. Chẳng hạn như lúc Zack cùng Melissa vào trong rừng để đưa Milo về, nhưng mọi chuyện nói dễ hơn là làm. Hay lúc cả hai giúp Milo mang ba lô và hỗ trợ cậu những thứ cần thiết, nhưng họ không làm được cho đến khi họ nghĩ ra ý tưởng là một đích đến dự phòng. ("Perchance to Sleepwalk", "The Race") Trong một vài trường hợp, họ tỏ ra bi quan hơn so với Milo, và trêu chọc, mỉa mai nhau trong những khó khăn. Zack và Melissa đã cá cược với nhau hai lần, và mỗi người đều có một lần thắng. ("Worked Day", "Fungus Among Us") The Lumberzacks Ban nhạc Lumberzack là ban nhạc cũ của Zack trước khi cậu chuyển đến Danville. Họ rất thân thiết nhau trong quá trình gắn bó âm nhạc và đi lưu diễn. Nhưng do việc di chuyển, Zack phải rời đi và chia tay ban nhạc, dù vậy ban nhạc không lấy làm tiếc mấy khi cậu rời đi. ("Battle of the Bands") Cậu không muốn tiết lộ bí mật về ban nhạc cho hai người bạn biết, nhưng mọi thứ không diễn ra theo ý cậu khi Veronica giao pizza đến và tiết lộ ban nhạc của cậu cùng bài hát nổi tiếng "Chop Away at My Heart". ("Secrets and Pies") Cậu sau đó đã có dịp gặp lại ban nhạc của mình tại cuộc thi dành cho những ban nhạc. Tuy vậy, khi gặp mặt, cả hai đều tỏ thái độ đấu đá nhau, do đó Zack từ một tâm lý thi đấu thoải mái cho ban nhạc, trở thành một áp lực căng thẳng là phải thắng ban nhạc cũ. Nhưng biết được là việc làm của mình là sai, cậu xin lỗi ban nhạc vừa thành lập của mình, và cả ban nhạc đã chơi một bài hát để đời trong sự nghiệp của họ, "A Bumpy Ride Tonight". Ban nhạc Lumbermax sau đó đã có ngỏ ý mời Zack quay trở lại ban nhạc, nhưng cậu không đồng ý. ("Battle of the Bands") Thư viện ảnh |350px}} Thông tin cơ sở *Cậu là một người sợ bị nhốt, tức là bị giam tại những nơi chật hẹp; tuy nhiên, cậu coi mình là "người né tránh giam giữ" ("The Undergrounders"). *Zack là thành viên trong đội bóng bầu dục của trường, và có trận thẳng đầu tiên khi mới chuyển đến. ("Rooting for the Enemy") **Số áo của cậu là số 19. *Cậu có nỗi sợ là cá, và so với hai người bạn của mình, cậu vẫn chưa vượt qua được nỗi sợ đó. ("Murphy's Lard", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!") **Dù vậy, cậu cùng bố của cậu đi câu cá với bố con Milo trong tập "Time Out" *Hai tập duy nhất cậu xuất hiện cùng Milo mà không có mặt Melissa là "Time Out" và "We're Going to the Zoo" **Zack vắng mặt duy nhất ở tập phim "The Little Engine That Couldn't". *Zack cùng Milo thần tượng một diễn viên lớn tuổi Tobias Trollhammer của loạt phim Krillhunter. ("Star Struck") *Cậu không thích hóa trang cho ngày lễ Halloween. ("Scream-A-Torium!") *Cậu có nhắc đến hai người em trai của mình trong tập "Fungus Among Us". Cước chú en:Zack Underwood pl:Zack Underwood Thể_loại:Gia đình Underwood